1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a raising method which is one of various treatments applied to cloth, and more particularly to a raising method to obtain a cloth on the surface of which short fluff is thickly formed like a leaf of lotus or a fruit of peach, and also to an apparatus for preferably carrying out such a raising method.
2. Background of the Related Art
Hitherto, various types of card clothing raising machines have been employed as raising apparatus of cloth. In these card cloth raising machines, a card cloth comprising a fabric embedded with needles bent in a certain direction is wound round a drum. When the drum is rotated, the surface of a cloth contacted thereby is scratched and fibers of yarns forming the cloth are raised to the extent of forming a flannel like fluff. Given such a raising finish, a cloth having an appearance of sufficient thickness and softness is achieved.
Recently, a cloth product of which the surface fluff is short and thickly formed like a leaf of lotus or a fruit of peach has been increasingly demanded. For the purpose of obtaining such a cloth product finished by raising, an emery raising machine is employed, and this emery raising machine comprises a drum to the cylindrical outer surface of which a layer of emery tape is adhered.
For the purpose of finishing a woolen fabric of high quality by raising, a teazel raising machine is popularly employed. In the teazel raising machine, a drum provided with a number of teazels on the cylindrical outer surface is rotated at high speed thereby performing the raising. In the raising by the teazel raising machine, a wet raising, in which raising takes place after giving a sufficient moisture to a cloth such as woollen fabric, is usually performed. In this wet raising, fibers are prevented from being cut off.
However, when using the above mentioned emery raising machine to obtain a cloth on the surface of which short fluff is thickly formed, a serious problem exists in that frictional heat is generated by contact between the drum and the cloth and fibers of the cloth are cut between the dry surface of the cloth and the teazel tape adhered to the adjacent drum rotating at high speed, eventually resulting in poorer texture and appearance of the finished cloth. Another problem in the use of the emery raising machine exists in that fluff and waste thread produced from the cloth may get caught in the teazels, thereby inhibiting provision of an even and uniform raising treatment. On the other hand, when practicing the wet raising by means of a teazel raising machine, it is certain that long fluff such as woolen fablic can be raised, but this raising method is not always suitable for cloth formed of relatively short yarn such as cotton fabric.